memories
by jka1
Summary: Wyatts has always loved chris but his love for him is not just brotherly its also sexual warnings for slash, incest etc if you dont like then dont read, its as simple as that for everyone else please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories**_

**Hi guy's jka1 here once again with another charmed fic**

**Summary - This is a 3 part story and is about Wyatt's growing attraction to Chris during their teenage years and how he tries to get together with him, this story is completely AU and does not follow the charmed plot in any way anyway I hope you enjoy this and if you want to review then it will be very much appreciated**

**Warnings – **

**Disclaimer – look if I really did own anything from Charmed don't you think I would be shouting it from the rooftops ;)**

Wyatt's POV

I never in a million years thought that things would turn out like this. Im laying in bed with you, the love of my life, my soul mate, and its weird how you're my brother and yet I don't care. Im not really sure how it all happened, all I know is that iv been infatuated with you for as far back as I can remember. My teenage years were always full of lusting and hunger for you. I was a bag full of raging hormones whenever you came into the room.

I remember when we were kids, I think that even then there were always signs of our love and attraction for each other. I remember we used to sleep in the same bed for years I think, and when our mum and dad finally decided that we were old enough to sleep by ourselves they gave us our own rooms. I remember when you were 9 and you always used to sneak into my room in the night and I remember asking you why you always came here…you told me that you felt safest whenever you were in my arms.

I remember when you would always fall asleep first and I would spend minutes and even hours at a time just studying your face, it was always bliss to me, you were so beautiful, hell you always have been. I think it was at the age of 10 that I knew that I was attracted to you. I didn't want to feel this way but how could I not.

I remember when I was 13 and you were 11 and we still slept together at times. I swear you knew my thoughts and feelings and tormented me. You would always touch me in a way that was innocent but so sensuous that it would drive me insane, I swear you looked at me in ways that demanded _fuck me_! Your touches alone would give me fantasies that would satisfy my lust for you for weeks at a time but I always wanted more. Hell your stunning green eyes would give me wet dreams, you were in my head day and night and the funny thing is that I didn't really mind.

I remember when I was 16 and you were 14. Our neighbors and we were playing soccer and you looked so fucking hot in your shorts and white t-shirt. The sweat was dripping all over your face and soaking through your shirt showing the toned body through it. It made me so goddamn horny and all I could think of was pounding you on the very ground. I was breathless and you weren't helping me in the slightest. You asked if we could stop and we agreed to go back to ours. Jake followed you into our house while the others went home, and we saw our mum and Aunt Paige who were waiting in the kitchen with a glass of cold orange juice for all of us. Mum told you to take a shower cos you were sweating like hell and I nearly drooled when you took of your shirt in front of us and mumbled something about having a nice cold shower. I was hard beyond words and needed a release and who better then Jake. He was the same age as me and was only known because Chris made friends with him. He had a nice lean body with light brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed innocent and sexy (nothing on Chris of course but then who is).

I suggested to Jake that we should go hang in our room. He agreed albeit a bit uncomfortably as he wasn't confident with himself. By the time we got to our room I decided to flirt with him and see how he took it. To my delight he seemed turned on by it so I decided to take it further. I took of my clothes in front of him pretending that it was an everyday thing. Jake to my delight started blushing and tried to conceal his hard on. I smirked at him and walked up to him displaying my huge hard on in front of his face.

'Like what you see' I asked grinning, he stayed silent but couldn't tear himself away.

'And if I do' he said finally finding his voice, my smile grew bigger as did my cock

'So Jake; have you ever fucked a guy before?" Silence.

"W-why? Have y-you?" I crossed my arms and smiled before replying.

"Yeah...a little bit...you aren't a little curious?" Jake kind of nodded, flushing slightly.

"Come here," I commanded throatily and Jake stood up facing me shakily. My cock was already stiff, thanks to Chris and his goddamn body

'Why don't you give me a little head, hmm?' Jake's eyes widened as he looked at me then to my cock in front of him. I smiled reassuringly and stroked myself slowly, still gazing confidently at him. He flushed deeply and with virginal grace and hesitation slipped my cock into his mouth. He needed quite a bit of direction, but once he got the hang of it, I sat back, my fingers curled in his hair thinking only of Chris.

If only it was him with his tongue sliding and wrapping around my cock, if it was Chris's fingers grazing my hipbones. I came thinking guiltily of Chris, feeling as if id betrayed him in some way; Jake swallowed. I thanked him with a kiss tasting my seed on his tongue. I just couldn't resist his innocent gaze; I pushed him onto my bed and went from there. I never really meant to fuck him, but, god was he willing! And he just looked so damn good bent over my bed, his face contorted in pleasure and pain. And he _felt_ so goddamn good with my cock thrusting in and out of his tight ass as he writhed and screamed into the pillows, arching his back and begging for mercy and more...

We were done by the time you got out of the shower. Jake was already dressed and gone, and I was sitting on the couch, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. I remember you looked at me and smiled slightly.

"What's up with you?" I simply grinned up at him. Oh, only if you knew.

"Nothing...just...relaxed, is all." You only snorted and sat down beside me switching on the TV. You smelled so good and while you focused on the TV, I was trying my best to smell you and get your scent imbedded into my body. Jesus your presence alone was getting me rock hard and my jeans were once again becoming uncomfortably tight. When you finally left I locked the door and rubbed myself until I came. I soon feel asleep with the thoughts of you, Jake and sex in my head….

**Well what do you guys think? Should I write anymore?**

**This is meant to be a 3 part story so if you guys want to read more of this please review**

**I hope you liked this story as much I enjoyed writing it -**

**Don't forget to REVIEW il give cookies to anyone who does hehe **


	2. part 2

**Hey guys and gals, firstly id like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic I have to admit I didn't think it was going to be this popular and im glad that you all enjoyed it!**

**Also an extra thanks to everyone who reviewed I adored these and they gave me the inspiration to write some more, I mean it when I say that without you reviewers I would not be as inspired to write**

**Disclaimer – sadly I don't own charmed ;(**

**Warnings – slash, incest, sex scenes – those of you who don't like don't read, its as simple as that so don't bother flaming**

**Anyway on with the story –**

Over the next few days I was bothered with feelings of guilt; Jake became my toy in a sense, he did whatever I wanted him to do in hopes of pleasing me sexually and he did to an extent but all I could think of was you. I feel guilty in that aspect as I really didn't want to string Jake along but at the same time I needed a way to vent my sexual frustrations and Jake provided the perfect opportunity.

I have to admit that I got bored with Jake very easily, he was just so eager and willing to do whatever I wanted; if I wanted to fuck him till he bled he wouldn't have minded (neither would I for that matter) but his lack of resistance soon had me bored. Another reason I felt so guilty was because I was using him to try and get to you. I wanted you jealous! I wanted signs that you would become bothered by my 'relationship' with Jake, in fact I remember being so needy for your jealousy that the night that you found out about me and Jake was when we were caught fucking in your bed while you had been out with your friends.

Of course you had known nothing about my sessions with Jake…until that night. I remember you came back late during that night and there we were; Jake on his stomach gasping and moaning as he writhed and gripped your bed sheets as I pounded him continuously going so far into his tight hole that I was balls deep and ready to explode. You just stared with wide shocked eyes and an open mouth that I so wanted to put my cock into.

I remember looking at you and grinning which caused a stunned and confused look to appear on your angelic face. You murmured my name in an incredulous tone and I just exploded from your voice. I came so hard within Jake that I blacked out for a few seconds. Once I came back to my senses I pulled out slowly from Jake who just moaned from the sensations that it caused and he promptly spilled his own seed onto your already cum ridden sheets. You just stood there astonished, too shocked to move still and that's when I saw your eyes dart from me and Jake and onto my aching member. I turned hard under your gaze once again and I could've sworn that you looked turned on; you were certainly flushed theres no doubt about that.

Whatever it was that appeared on your face, it quickly disappeared as you turned your gaze away from my cock. You just continued to stare at us with an astonished gaze. I didn't know whether you were turned on, angry or disgusted; maybe all three but damn did you look hot! Whatever the case you just stayed calm and told me that you would be using my bed for tonight as he was obviously busy. That statement got me hornier then ever with thoughts of you in my bed and I had to restrain myself from drooling anyway I agreed and got up slowly from the bed and away from Jake who was lying there obviously embarrassed by being caught.

Once you left the room, I told Jake to dress and clear out, he obeyed as always and I went to the shower to clean myself up. As the hot water hit my skin I could think of nothing but you, I thought back to fucking Jake earlier tonight and replaced him with you in my head, replacing his writhing body with you, his groaning voice with yours, I learned the uses of soap as lubricant and pleasured myself relentlessly to images of you. I

After my shower I peeked into my bedroom. There you were obviously awake, lying with your back to the door in my bed. I silently made my way in a shut the door behind me, slipping effortlessly into bed behind you, smilingly contentedly as I felt your nude flesh against mine.

'Why didn't you tell me you're gay?' Your sudden words startled me. I thought quietly and answered calmly.

"I didn't know how you'd react... and I didn't want you to hate me" You sighed. You turned to face me; my heart skipped a beat as we were face to face; our noses barely touching.

"Wyatt I could never hate you... just why _my_ bed?" You laughed slightly and ruffled my wet hair. I smiled at you. God, I wanted to kiss you. I silently chastised myself. I began to think a little more clearly. You were my brother... why did I want you so badly? I began to feel a little guilty all of a sudden. These last few years I had lusted so terribly for you. Why? I had always wanted you on some level... just lately it became clear just how. You shivered slightly and pressed closer to me. We were both stark naked. I began to notice an uncontrollable flush overtaking my body. You were talking to me in a low husky whisper but I couldn't hear what you said; I could only feel your hot breath on my skin and the blood rushing down to my cock. I tried to will myself _not _to go hard, but you just had to drape your arm over my waist. You were so close I know you could feel my stiffness; I could feel my cock pressing gently into your stomach. You just looked at me with those eyes and kind of grinned. I began to stammer;

"C-Chris...I-I uhh, well, I'll g-go take, uh, take care of…" You cut me off by grasping my cock in your hand. I gasped and squirmed as you began to slide your hand from the base up the shaft, rubbing the tip with your thumb. "C-Chris... what are y-you doing?" You shushed me and began to pump my cock slowly at first in your hand. I moaned quietly and you quickened the pace. In no time you had me almost screaming and you silenced me by kissing me and thrusting your tongue into my mouth; I was thrusting my hips up, bucking almost uncontrollably, fucking my cock into your hand. Soon I was cumming harder than ever before, biting ruthlessly into your shoulder as I screamed and bucked erratically. You had now fastened your hot wet mouth around my cock as I came, milking my orgasm with hands as well as lips and that wonderful tongue of yours. After what seemed like an eternity of unbearable bliss, you loosened your grip and my breathing returned to normal, and all I could do was stare at you in awe.

"Chris... what the fuck did you just do... and _goddamn _where did you learn to do it!" All you did was smile at me. You then proceeded to put two of your fingers which were layered in my seed and put them into your mouth sucking on them gently and licking them off while I stared with glazed eyes unable to look away from the most sexiest thing iv seen in my life.

"Just thought you could use a hand, it felt like you needed it if you get my drift... well anyway goodnight big bro" You smirked at me with humorous eyes at my still shocked expression before shutting them in content. You soon went to sleep. I on the other hand just lay awake playing what just happened over and over again in my head. I was more confused than ever before but at the same time I felt more wonderful then I have ever felt in years…

**Well guys what did you think of this chapter?**

**I tried to do a really good slash scene but im not sure if it was good or not so please tell me what you thought of it. **

**Well anyway one more chapter to go before I wrap this up and I really hope you REVIEW as it helps motivate me to write.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story and I hope you continue to do so till next** **time -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys im back with the last installment of memories**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it was really lovely reading your thoughts and id love to read more from you on this chapter hint hint**

**Warnings – slash, incest so don't read on if you're not into that**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the ever scrumptious characters from charmed **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ladyhump - great lady who at the moment is in a bit of a hump hehe….ok that was a lame joke but anyway this is for you huni ;)**

**Anyway on with the final chapter – **

As the years went by I kept fucking Jake and you kept on fucking with my head. After that night of unforgettable pleasure, you became withdrawn and distant for a few days. I felt like shit thinking that you were now repulsed with what happened and that you didn't want anything to do with me. It's unsurprising to say that I became anxious and miserable during that period. But then it changed a couple of days after you gave me the cold shoulder.

I remember you slipping into my bed in the morning while I lay asleep in only my boxers, completely unaware of what was to happen. The next thing I know, I wake up to the most incredible feeling as my cock is enveloped in something extremely hot and wet. I opened my eyes and see you bobbing your mouth up and down my cock while maintaining eye contact with me. I came within a minute to the most amazing blowjob I have ever gotten in my life (and that's a lot).

The strange thing is that even with all the making out and blow jobs we were doing with each other, things never changed with us as a whole. We still acted like brothers to the whole world and were completely comfortable with each other. We never did discuss what happened but we would make out like rabbits on heat at night. You could say we were like those characters from those comics like batman or something, but whereas he was billionaire by day and hero by night we were brothers by day and fuck bodies by night.

Two years had passed and I was then 18 and in all honesty my feelings for you hadn't gone away or dwindled they'd actually got more intense. My days were now spent looking forward to our times together when we would make out till our lips turned bruised and when I would moan when you would deep throat me as if you'd been doing it all your life. I had it bad for you.

I still went out with Jake…no lets be real here I still fucked Jake whenever I needed a tight hole. That's the one thing we never did with each other…actual fucking and Jake provided the perfect opportunity whenever you turned me on so bad that I needed more then a hand job. I know I shouldn't have strung Jake along all these years because I have the feeling that hes fallen for me bad I feel really guilty for that because I know for a fact that if you asked me to dump him I'd do it in a heartbeat.

I remember when you turned 17. I, Mum and the others planned a surprise party for you at P3. Dad had somehow managed to get you into the club with a made up reason and when you came in all you could see were a bunch of people shouting SURPRISE. You should have seen your face it was so beautiful…you were so beautiful. Hours later after you had your cake and presents and everyone had almost left, you asked mum if I and you could go watch a movie. Mum agreed and the next thing I know you had grabbed my hand and orbed me away.

The next thing I see when we rematerialize is a cosy looking room with a huge double bed with silk sheets and a bottle of champagne and strawberries. As I turn my confused gaze to you my dick hardens immediately. You have a coy and mischievous look as you turned to me and smiled.

"Wyatt do you want me...?" You smiled gently at me with an arched eyebrow. Goddamn you were sexier than ever and all I could do was nod dumbly.

'I want you to be my first Wyatt' you asked in a husky voice as you walked slowly towards me and kissed me on the lips. I shuddered and sighed as I murmured yes in frenzy. I moaned when you sucked on my lower lip before pulling away from me and told me to strip.

I numbly stripped down to my boxers and forgot to breathe as you did the same. We lay side by side in silence. Not much had changed in the last three years. You were quiet and I was unbelievably frustrated. You looked at me and whispered sweetly;

"Want a drink?" I nodded, staring fixedly at you. You got the champagne out of the bottle and poured the drinks. We drank, we talked; time flew and soon the bottle came up empty. I had ended up in your arms, squirming helplessly as you whispered devilishly filthy things in my ear; my cock was by now no stranger to your lustful charms and seemed to never tire of them as it made its presence known, stirring stiffly against the material of my boxers.

I fed you the strawberries and watched glazed as the juices flowed down your lips and onto your chin. I used my tongue to lap it up and then sucked on your lips which caused you to moan. I decided to take initiative with you. I knew you were nervous and I whispered to you not to worry. We explored each other like we had done over the years and when your fingertips grazed my cock I moaned and pushed you below me.

Before I knew it your hands were stripping away the boxers and in my passion I ripped yours from your body, my hands grasping tightly the throbbing member which I found. I caressed your cock and loved it; I nuzzled it and sucked you off contentedly, almost cumming as you groaned and thrashed about beautifully. I whispered how much I loved you as I caressed your body and you replied it back as well.

My lubed finger found your hole and wormed its way inside; you were so goddamn tight it was amazing. I swirled my tongue around the tip of your cock which had you bucking and gasping with approval. Another two fingers found their way inside and felt around, pressing on the tightened muscle until you relaxed. You nearly screamed as I positioned myself behind you and eased my throbbing cock in.

It felt incredible…there is no other word for it, the feelings that I felt were out of this world and I finally felt whole as I didn't just fuck you like I did with Jake; I made love to you as my lover, my best friend, and my brother. Words will never describe how happy I felt.

When we both climaxed to the most amazing orgasm of my life I felt content holding you in my arms while we both told each other how much we loved each other. I kissed your sweaty face and you kissed me back lovingly before you fell asleep. I lay there myself just content watching you before I myself fell into slumber and this is where my story ends. I finally felt complete!

Finished...

**Yay im finished **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this and thanks once again to those who have read and reviewed in the past -**


End file.
